x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse (born En Sabah Nur) is one of the world's first mutants who planned to remake the world in his own image. Personality Apocalypse is a silent-yet-powerful mutant, trained since childhood to become even more powerful by his adoptive father's training. He is a powerful schemer, having planned his goals for a long time. He sees himself as an instrument of fate, which will push the evolution of humankind even further. This all seems to indicate that he has a god complex. Physical appearance * Apocalypse Appearance Powers and Abilities Apocalypse possesses a multitude of powers derived from his original mutation, the powers of several other characters, the technology of the Eye of Ages that he merged with thousands of years later. All in all, Apocalypse can be considered one of (if not) the most powerful mutants currently on Earth. *'Superhuman Intelect' * Superhuman Physicals Abilities: His original mutation gave him a grey complexion and superhuman physical abilities -- strength, speed, longevity, durability and endurance. His physical capabilities were further advanced after gaining the powers of various other mutants. To the point where he can casually create shock waves powerful enough to instantly defeat the X-men and Acolytes combined with a single clap. *'Psionic Powers': **'Telepathy:' He has the combined telepathy of both Charlies Xavier and Jean Grey. Making him a very advanced telepath, capable of defeating Professor Xavier, who was using Cerebro to amplify his own power. **'Telekinesis:' He also possesses Jean Grey's telekinesis. Which borders on matter manipulation and allows him to levitate. ** Mental Manipulation: His technology allows him to take control of other mutants, like he did with Magneto, Mystique, Storm, and Charles Xavier, transforming them into his Four Horsemen. **'Psychic Shield/Force Fields:' He can generate impenetrable, purple energy barriers, able to withstand any blast of human artillery even multiple satellites falling from space left no scratch on them. Only sub-atomic disruption technology can effectively disrupt the force fields. This ability is likely a variation of Magneto's magnetic shield. *'Molecular Manipulation': **'Teleportation:' As a variation of Nightcrawler's abilities, he was able to teleport Magneto, Professor Xavier, and Storm into his pyramid with a mere wave of his hand. ** Shapeshifting/Tecno-Mental Projection: Apocalypse can transform any part of his body into a weapon as seen when he transformed his arm into a laser cannon. He can also merge himself with existing technology to control it from within, augmenting and enhancing its capabilities, as he did when he merged with a sentinel robot to destroy an attacking fleet of other sentinels. ** Mutant Powers Augmentation: He can enhance the powers of any mutant he chooses, like he did with Magneto, Mystique, Storm, and Charles Xavier. ** Light Manipulation/Photokinesis ** Size Manipulation Early Life Apocalypse, as a infant, was abandoned in the middle of the Egyptian desert thousands of years ago. He was rescued by a tribe of bandits as the group found him by hearing his cries and adopted him. He soon became the best warrior of his tribe to the point he was considered unbeatable. The Pharaoh Rama-Tut, who came from another time and possessed futuristic technology, feared Apocalypse. So, he sent his army to attack Apocalypse's tribe, killing everyone including his adoptive father, Baal. Rama-Tut was unsuccessful as Apocalypse's anger grew so strong that he killed off the rest of the enemies. Apocalypse attempted to hunt down Rama-Tut but he fled, leaving behind some of his advanced technology. One such device was the Eye of Ages, which would give Apocalypse the tool to change all of humanity into mutants, but many would not survive the transformation. When he learned how to harness its power, he decided to use his own body to power the device. When he started using the device, it started sucking life out of him, and he was betrayed by his servants who caged him in it. Buried in the mountains of Tibet, his servants put the Eye of Ages in a chamber sealed behind three doors that would take the power of a mutant to unlock. They left behind Hieroglyphics warning of Apocalypse to further prevent his escape. Season 2 Mesmero offers to help resurrect Apocalypse. In order to open the first door out of three to Apocalypse's chamber, he mind-controlled Jean, Kurt, Spyke and Shadowcat to fetch mysterious rings around the world. He succeeds, and it happens that those rings are put on a special bar to make a literal key. Season 3 For the second key, Mastermind, who was with Magneto, reads his mind and, from what he saw in Mesmero's mind, told The Master of Magnetism that there are two halves to an ancient artifact. When the two halves are joined, they form a huge spider that will be the key to the Second Door. It happened to actually be the guardian for the second door, so, when Magneto destroyed it, the second door opened. For the third key, Mesmero mind-controls Rogue to absorb all the X-Men's, Brotherhood's, and Acolyte's powers. He uses Mystique to open the door to the chamber by having her place her hands on a Mystical Stand that tuns her entire body to stone, and Rogue then gives Apocalypse his powers. Season 4 Magneto attacked him (by using the remains of some robots and satellites), but he is supposedly killed by him. Then Professor X and Storm tried to talk to him, however, he did not agree with them and supposedly killed them, too. Later, as he sets up the four pyramids to turn the world's population into mutants, he uses his Four Horsemen, Xavier, Magneto, Storm, and Mystique, who were merely mind-controlled and enhanced, to guard the pyramids and the Sphinx. After a while of battling, the slaves seem to have won until Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Cyclops breach his pyramid. Wolverine then sends Nightcrawler to scout ahead but Apocalypse knocks him out cold. Then Mystique (controlled by Apocalypse) then knocks out Cyclops. Then all of Apocalypse's slaves are out cold. Rogue, by then using the powers of Dorian Leech, attempts to shut down Apocalypse in his tomb and with the help from Wolverine, trapping Apocalypse in time forever. But it is suspected that Apocalypse will one day return. Notes *As he was abandoned, it is unknown who his birth parents were. *It is unknown if this incarnation of Apocalypse possesses immortality in addition to his other powers. Although he was weakened by the Eye of Ages when he initially used it over 5,000 years prior, it is more than likely that the Eye of Ages preserved him rather than through his natural mutant abilities. * This is the second episode to hint at Apocalypse. The first was in Season Two's Mindbender. Self Possessed. * En Sabah Nur's history's before he became Apocalypse is partially revealed. Dark Horizon I. * The rest of En Sabah Nur's history's on how he became Apocalypse is revealed. Dark Horizon I. * Pyro, Iceman and Apocalypse are shown using their powers multiple times, but have no Lines in Dark Horizon I. Dark Horizon I. * Apocalypse appears, but on only as a video recording in Cajun Spice. Cajun Spice. * It has been two weeks since they last faced Apocalypse. Impact. * Pyro, Mesmero, and Apocalypse all appear, but have no lines in Impact. Impact. * Magneto and Apocalypse are both mentioned, but do not appear. in No Good Deed. No Good Deed. * Apocalypse makes his first vocal appearance in Ascension I. Ascension I. Trivia *Before becoming more like his mainstream appearance from the comics and original cartoon series, Apocalypse never spoke. Other faces of Apocalypse Uncanny_-_App..png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_X_-_App..png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Apocalypse X-Men days of future past.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past Film (2014) X-men Anim- Apoco.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) Wolverine and the X-Men .Apocalypse.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) W & X-men -App..png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) Apocalypse X-Men Ledgends.jpg|X-Men Legends Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Apocalypse Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Main Antagonist